Disapprobation
by Midnightscreamer
Summary: One-shot. A couple of weeks ago, Yugi realized he liked guys the way he should like girls. He feels like it shouldn't be kept a secret, and plans to tell his Grandpa; Yugi's role-model, mentor and father figure. But what happens when Grandpa disproves of his Grandson's sexual orentation?


**~Please read~**

**Hey guys, **

**I know Yugi's Grandpa is REALLY OOC in this fic, but if we were to insert Grandpa's actual personality, this story would crumble and burn. ****So please, bare with me!**

**The plot line is on a serious topic, I've seen/known people who have killed themselves over this matter. This topic is serious, I was debating earlier, whether I should even post it.**

**What this one-shot is about:**

**This one-shot is the 'other' side of being gay. Not all of it is pretty, especially coming out.**

_**Please note:**_

**This does not reflect my actual beliefs on the gay community. It is meant to be purely FICTIONAL. I am truely sorry if this offends anyone, though I'm not quite sure why it would. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading this A/N.**

* * *

**Disapprobation**

"Grandpa?" I call, peeking out from behind the corner.

"Yugi! Just the man I was waiting for!" My Grandfather grins, ponderously standing from his old wooden chair. I can see his bandana, which is slightly crooked along with his overall strap that's twisted over his shoulder. Typical Grandpa.

"Don't stand there like a mannequin! Sit, Boy! How's my Grandson?" My Grandpa's voice is too cheery today. He walks over to the sink and begins to wash some green apples. His back is facing me.

"I'm...good." I say, using my utmost effort to control my vocals. I look down at my hands and start to twiddle my thumbs.

_Tell him._ A voice chides. _You're just avoiding the inevitable_.

_The inevitable?_ I ask it, as I take a seat at the table. _Was that what this is?_

Grandpa brings over a platter of various fruits and vegetables, all of which are too bright and unnaturally big. He motions for me to dig in. I hesitantly grab an orange slice. My hunger evades me.

"Eat up. I can see your bones."

I quickly stick the slice of orange in my mouth, despite my stomach's protest. I grab a green pepper cube and twist it around my fingers.

_I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't-_

"What's wrong?"

I look up from the pepper and into my grandpa's wise eyes. They look so warm and welcoming. Why do I feel like a stranger in their depths?

"Nothing's necessarily wrong." I say, purposely keeping my voice light.

I smile. Weakly.

"Well, when you called, I assumed you wanted to talk and you're quieter than a mouse." Grandpa arches a grey eyebrow, giving me a look.

I squish the pepper between my nails. "I'm sorry, Grandpa-"

"Don't apologize. Just talk."

I take in a deep breath, the pepper juice is now under my nails. It stings. Alot. "You know you're like a father to me, right? I trust you a lot…"

"I should hope so." My Grandpa laughs, probably thinking of when he was forced to change my diapers. He suddenly becomes serious. Did he guess what I was about to say? "NO! No, Yugi! Don't tell me you have gotten Tea pregnant!"

"Wha-What?" I say, not expecting him to jump to THAT conclusion. "Grandpaaaa!" I moan, putting up my palms trying to calm him.

He closes his mouth, but crosses his arms. I sigh.

"I have not gotten Tea-" I can see his mouth begin to open again. "-_or_ any other female, pregnant."

My Grandpa lets out a huge sigh of relief, then chuckles. "Well, the way you were acting, it seemed like you gotten two girls pregnant!"

_That would be easier to explain than this._ I tell myself, attempting to laugh along.

Grandpa leans back into his chair, which creaks under his weight. I squeeze my eyes shut. I wish I could back out of this, but it was too late.

I needed to tell him. I let out another breath of air. Then open my eyes to see my Grandpa taking a tip of his coffee, which is still steaming.

_Three…two…one…_

"Grandpa." I say, counting silently to three again. "I-I'm gay." I can hear my voice crack at the end even though it's barely audible. This is the first time I've said these words out loud. This is the first time I've admitted them to someone. The first time I've completely admitted it to myself.

I somehow I know my words are 100% true.

I realize I'm looking at my lap. Was I ashamed of who I was? A bit. Was I glad I told somebody? Absolutely.

I risk a glance up and see that my Grandpa isn't even looking at me. His eyes are instead looking past my shoulder, seeing whatever lies behind me. He doesn't seem mad, just neutral. Which is a huge relief.

I realize another thing; he hasn't said one word.

I can feel myself beginning to panic, if my Grandpa's one thing, he's a talker. Nobody can shut him up for five minutes. You'll get 10 seconds if you're lucky, and by my count we're past the minute mark…

When I become nervous, all the anxiety builds and somehow ends up in my mouth. The words form paragraphs and I can talk for hours, if someone can't shut me up.

I can feel myself sweating bullets, my armpits feel soaked. Why didn't I put on an extra layer of deodorant?

I can feel the words sliding up my throat...Into my mouth...onto my tongue. I can't hold the letters in...

"I can't explain it, it's just who I am. I think I've always actually liked guys in that kind of way, you know? Well, no, of course you don't know-know, but I'm sure you can imagine, right? It's not like you can't picture it. Have you ever had a crush on somebody, like Grandma, and just know she's the one? Well, it was like that for me in my biology class when I saw this guy-"

"Get out."

My word-vomit comes to a halt. Did my Grandpa just tell me to get out? I look at him, but he's avoiding my eyes. I can't move, I feel like a statue.

"Yugi." He says, in a strange monotone voice. "Get. Out."

My heart breaks in two. He didn't understand. All that relief just vanished into thin air.

"Grandpa, I'm still the same person I was a minute ago-"

"No. You aren't. Yugi's gone. You aren't my Grandson." I can see tears streak down my Grandpa's withered cheeks. I can feel my tears begin to gather in my eyes.

"Wha-what do you m-mean? Of c-course I'm y-your G-grandson." I sputter, chocking back a sob. My Grandpa points a finger to the door.

"Now, whoever you are, get out." My Grandpa's glare is one I have never seen before. It feels worse than if I had torn up all three Egyptian God Cards in his face.

"Please, Grandpa, let me explain-" I try, but my his stare stops me. It feels colder than anything I have ever felt. Antarctica would feel like the warmest place on Earth compare to this.

"Explain? Explain what? You should've kept that nonsense to yourself."

"Nonsense? The way I feel is nonsense? You would have preferred me to keep my feelings a secret?" I gasp, hugging my shoulders. My heart feels like it's being torn into a million pieces, by my own Grandpa. My eyes look up at his roof where a ketchup stain lays.

I can remember when my friend, Joey Wheeler shook a _Heinz_ bottle too hard and the lid came off, and the ketchup splattered onto the roof.

Usually, that memory brings a smile to my face, but now it only makes me frown. All I can remember now is how much trouble we got in for that, since it was a new roof at the time.

"Yes. There's a reason why it's called a secret. Get out of my house before I call the cops, and don't come back."

I look at my Grandpa who has gotten out of his chair, his back facing me again, this time it feels a hundred times worse. My mind is telling me this has to be some type of cruel joke, but I know that he's dead serious. I can't keep my tears in much longer. I run for the door and keep sprinting until I'm in a deserted park. I fall to the ground and cover my eyes. Tears of regret and remorse are flowing faster than Niagara falls.

No warm thoughts come to mind.


End file.
